Hetabits
by James B. Moore
Summary: A short little drabble series(?) that takes random facts and remakes it using the Hetalia characters we all know and love. Warning: Possible OOC, and not very kid friendly. Also contains shounen ai/yaoi.


**Just a random thingie. Merry Christmas, I guess? –totally not related to Christmas- Anyway, a quick explanation: I take random facts and Hetaliafy them. Ta da~**

**UsUk? Maybe :3 Don't like? Then don't read. **

**I don't own Hetalia, and I never will. **

_Fact: "Florida's beaches lose 20 million cubic yards of sand annually." –Interesting facts here. Blogspot . com (Take out spaces)[Reference to Miami, Florida]_

"All right, ve vill take a 5 minute recess. Make sure to be back here in zis room at **exactly** five minutes, got it?" Germany declared, glancing around the meeting room for any objections from his fellow countries. There were small nods from everyone around the table. "Good." He sighed, and then left.

"Dudes, the hero's gotta take a piss!" America yelled, dashing out of the room at an inhuman speed. The door closed behind him with a "Slam!"

There was an awkward silence as America's idiocy echoed throughout the room.

"Bloody git, his lack of manners is atrocious." England grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were the one who raised him, aru." China pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

"I raised him to be a gentleman!" England roared, standing up with enough force to shove his chair back. He let out a sigh, and shook his head. "I'm going to the loo as well." He said, walking towards the door.

"OHONHONHONHON~"

"Shut up, bloody frog!" England yelled, slamming the door behind him, his face a slight shade of pink.

England found his way to the bathroom, and he pushed open the door slowly, expecting to be greeted by the American idiot. His expectations were met….kinda.

"SHIT!" America yelled, quickly zipping up his pants. Quickly, but not quickly enough. The Brit had already seen what the American had been doing.

England's face instantly took on the red of a ripe tomato, and he coughed awkwardly as he walked towards one of the urinals. The scene he had just witnessed was now burned into his mind, and it seemed as if he couldn't think of anything else. It just wouldn't go away; the image of America looking down at his exposed manhood, murmuring to himself like a madman.

Now England felt like his face was burning intensely.

"Hey, Iggy, you saw that, right?" America asked, his eyes lowered to the ground, somewhat shameful.

"W-what did I say about calling me Iggy? It's England, you bloody wanker." England muttered, stumbling over his words a little.

"That doesn't matter!" America suddenly turned around, grabbing onto England's sleeve. "Dude, you gotta help me!"

"America! That's disgusting! Get your filthy hands off of me!" England exclaimed, jumping backwards in disgust.

He shuddered; turning around to glare at the American but froze when his eyes met the American's. Something was different; something was wrong. The once clear, sky blue of his eyes had lost its shine, seeming to be a more dull faded grey, lacking the usual energy America usually contained. Instead of his normal smile, America's face was contorted into a worried frown.

"America? What's wrong?" England asked, filled with worry. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he cared for the American; really, honestly, truly _cared_.

"England..." America breathed, his eyes glued to the ground.

The way America said his name made England's heart break. It sounded as if the man were about to cry.

"England, I think I'm getting smaller." America blurted out, lifting his head to look up at England.

"What." England's jaw dropped, and he stared at the American incredulously. "America, are you seriously-"

"I'm not kidding! Every year, I _feel_ it dude! What's happening to me!?" America wailed, cutting England off and clinging onto him again.

England grimaced and shoved the idiot off, making sure to step on him for good measure on the way out of the bathroom.

**What have I done? X'D Oh well. I had fun. Sanity is for the weak anyway. MOOHAHAHHAHAHA If anyone has any good facts, feel free to PM me or leave a review about it, okay? K. Bye~**


End file.
